Eelo12's life
by Comedygirl127
Summary: Ok, I LOVE Neopets! And my favourite ever Neopet is the Eyrie. I have at least 8 Eyrie's, but my favourite of them is Eelo 12. This is a story of what his life would be like if he had a real one.


Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets!

Ok, I LOVE Neopets! And my favourite ever Neopet is the Eyrie. I have at least 8 Eyrie's, but my favourite of them is Eelo_12. This is a story of what his life would be like if he had a real one.

Eelo_12 POV

My name is Eelo_12, and I'm an Eyrie. Ok, if you don't know what an Eyrie is, you suck! Lol, kidding. Tomorrow will be my last day as a Neopet, after that I go to the … gulp … pound! My poor owner. She loves me very much, and will be crushed when I have to go. But let's start from the start.

"Faster, faster!" yelled Grustic, the Grarrl in charge of Neopet training. I was running faster than I ever have in my whole life. Suddenly a Jetsam, number 7354901, stuck out his fin and tripped me.

I stood back up and spat the dirt from my mouth. I could hear number 7354901 laughing as he ran off, not wanting Grustic to know it was his fault.

"Huh. You stopped running?" said Grustic, towering over me. "WHY!"

"Umm, I tripped Sir," I said, shading my eyes to look up at him.

"Pah—thetic!" he spat. He kicked me and walked off. Today would be it! This had been the last test I had to take before I could become a Neopet! I'm sick and tired of these stupid tests. Why couldn't NeoOwners just accept whatever skills there pet had? But no, they just have to get exactly what they want!

"Number 8164532! Report back to your chambers immediately! Number 8164532! Report back to your chambers immediately!" they called over the loudspeaker.

*Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, before you're a Neopet, you are named with 7 numbers. Mine were, number 8164532.*

I took off from the ground and flew to my chambers. I unlocked my door and went in. as soon as I get up tomorrow, I'm going to start packing. I wonder what Neopia looks like? I've spent my entire life here at Neotronica. It probably gets more sunlight than here. Here we get practically none.

But better than that, I've heard rumours that the jobs are just like games! You earn up easy Neopoints, then spend it on whatever you want. They even made food that looked like your species, like, milk chocolate Eyrie's, and Eyrie … stuff.

I heard a knock at my door.

"It's open!" I called, lying back on the bed. A familiar furry face with a warm smile greeted me.

"Did someone order room service?" asked number 5128374.

"Why yes, yes I did!" I joked. Number 5128374 doesn't work for room service. He is just my best bud.

"Oops! Too bad. Haha! Here." He threw me a paper bag.

"Wow! What the heck is this?" I sniffed it.

"Dunno. Something apparently edible. If you're stupid."

"Hahaha!" I said, pushing it aside. "So, number 5128374—"

"Not anymore my friend!" he said, cutting me off. "The name's Tiger_eye_12"

"Awesome num—I mean, Tiger_eye_12! When do you get shipped out?"

"Not until you do! It's great; I told the Neopets Team I wouldn't go without you, so they sent mail to my NeoOwner, and they can't activate me or their account until I'm ready! Oh, and you can call me Tiger, or Tiger_eye."

"Ok, Tiger_eye!" I said enthusiastically.

"Anyway, I should get some sleep. Night number 8164532!" he called, leaving. Now I could sleep well. My best friend was happier than he had been in a long time; in other words, since we started the tests.

I rolled over and switched off the light, and then I fell asleep.

Yay! Eelo_12 was happy, and he will be happier when he's not number 8164532! Plz review my story I live off reviews (not literally ). Oh, if you want to add me as a neofriend, my names are:

Vicious_petz_127

Neo_madz_12

Neomadz12

Eyrielover127

MaxRide127

Madz12allie4

Lime_is_mine

Neo_allie_4 – wrong age  can't add this account 

Allie444_7 – wrong age  can't add this account 

Neo_a14897

And maybe a few others anyway, add me and buy from my shops! I also contribute occasionally to the auctions. (ps. If you put something like a paint brush (hint hint) I will buy it around 3000 – 5000. also bottled faerie's, 100 – 1500)


End file.
